Conventionally, the body of an automobile has been assembled by manpower and robots. Therefore, an area in which operators work and an area in which robots work are mixed in a production line of the body (refer to Patent Document 1).
Herein, in a case of an operator working on a work, it is not necessary to temporarily interrupt conveyance of the work; however, in a case of a robot working on a work, it is necessary to temporarily interrupt conveyance of the work. Therefore, the manpower working area is configured such that works are continuously transferred, and the robot working area is configured such that works are tact-transferred (refer to Patent Document 2).
In addition, as described above, since the conveyance methods differ between the manpower working area and the robot working area, a buffer space is provided at a boundary portion of these working areas.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Application, Publication No. H6-75810    Patent Document 2: Japanese Examined Patent Application, Publication No. H6-83938